I Hate Mondays
by RainePotter
Summary: Kurt wakes up one Monday and nothing seems to go right. I don't own Glee or it's characters. I also don't own Bad Day by Daniel Powter or Boysboysboys by Lady GaGa


_Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!_

I slammed my hand down, shutting off my alarm clock. I hate Monday mornings. I throw the covers off of my body and shiver as the coolness of my room surrounds me. I get out of bed and walk over to turn my light on. In the process of doing so, I stubbed my toe on the leg of my desk. "Ow!" I whimpered. After I turned on the light, I went into my bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water on and stripped off my clothes. I got in the shower and yelped in surprise. The water was freezing. "DAD! Why is the water freezing?" I yelled upstairs to my dad. "Sorry Kurt, the water heater broke." he yelled back. So, I guess I had to suck it up. I finished my shower quickly. After my shower, I went into my large walk-in closet, only to find out that I had nothing good enough to wear. Crap, I forgot to put on a load of laundry last night. I searched through everything until I found something decent enough to wear. I quickly threw my outfit on, fixed my hair, grabbed my backpack and rushed upstairs. I didn't have enough time to eat breakfast, so I left even though I was starving. I got into my car and drove off to school. When I got to school Rachel Berry (aka the girl I loathe) was waiting for me at my locker. "Hello Rachel." I say to her as I open up my locker. We begin making small talk. I kept thinking that my day really couldn't get any worse and also my toe really hurt. On top of that I was starving. That's when I looked to my left and saw Finn walking towards us with a grape slushie in his hand. Me and Rachel looked at each other briefly wondering who was getting a slushie facial today. Finn stopped in front of me. "Just do it," I told him. On the inside I was praying that he would have a change of heart. "I can't. I know how much time you spend on your face." I kept thinking that maybe I would be spared from a slushie facial, but I was only dreaming big. "I thought everything would be okay if I chose football over glee and if I don't do this then the guys will continue to give me hell." Finn said. Oh why does he have to be so adorable. I take the slushie from his hands. "What are you doing? Finn asked me, By this point in time Tina, Artie, and Mercedes had joined us. "I'm taking one for the team." I told him as I splashed the cold and sticky drink onto my face. On the inside I was already crying. Everyone around me was shocked, especially Finn. "Now leave and think about if your football "friends" would do that for you." I was trying so hard not to cry. Finn went away as quickly as possible. "Someone get me to a day spa, STAT." I yelled at my friends. Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel rushed me into the girl's bathroom to help me clean off.

_Later that afternoon_

Well I ended up getting most of the slushie out of my hair, but some of it had dried in my hair. I was still really upset about what had happened this morning. As if my day wasn't already going badly. I was currently sitting in the choir room. Glee practice doesn't start for another 15 minutes. I sit at the piano my fingers playing random notes. The notes turned into a familiar melody. As I played the notes, I began to sing.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_You tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_You tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces everytime_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

"Kurt, can we talk?" a voice said. I jumped in surprise. I turned to the source of the voice and saw Finn standing there. "Shouldn't you be at football?" I said with a sneer. "I'm on my way, but I wanted to talk to you first." "Well then talk." I said. I was still really upset about this morning. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. I really didn't want to do it, but i didn't want the guys to rag on me for not doing it either. It was wrong for me to do. I'm sorry." he said and he actually sounded sincere. "Okay I guess I can forgive you, but if you ever think about doing it again I won't let you off so easily." I said. He gave me a quick hug before saying, "Thanks for forgiving me, Kurt. You're really awesome. Well I have to go now. Bye." Well at least I didn't get thrown in the dumpster by Puck and his goons today. I am still sitting at the piano and I begin playing the notes again.

_Because you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

I finished the song as the other members of Glee club started coming in. Mr. Schue was the last one to come in. "Alright everyone, from the top." Mr. Schue said. Well I guess even if my days are bad, I always have Glee club to look forward to at the end of the day. Although I will still continue to hate Mondays.


End file.
